By The Spring
by ReaderWriterX
Summary: Sonea is going to graduate soon, But with Kariko dead, High Lord Akkarins mind begins to drift frequently to his favorite.  And what if someone notices? And decides to meddle just abit?  Anything could happen!
1. Chapter 1

By The Spring

AkkXSon... Sonea is just months away from graduating and becoming a healer. However Akkkarin is finding that his feelings for Sonea have changed immensely and with Kariko dead there are no distractions for him. ( in this fanfic although both Lorlen and Rothen had found out about Akkarin practising Black Magic but Akkarin wiped their memory's so they cannot remember it ) ~~reflections~~

Sonea sighed as she slipped out of the university doors,

I'll have graduated by the spring she mused silently to herself. This time next year I'll be a healer, and no longer the High Lords novice, she added and then sighed again as she turned to face the grey, two storey building that the High Lord inhabited. The feeling of dread that was aroused in her each time she looked at that building had long since faded away to be replaced by a dull, resigned feeling; she had been the High Lords favourite for just over two years now and all in all she had concluded, that it was not that bad. She barely saw him except to enjoy a sumptuous meal prepared each first day by Akkarin's servant Takan who was an incredible cook. Also when she returned from lessons in the university she would be welcomed back by him as he sat in a armchair, usually with a glass of wine or a book. He would ask her a few questions at these encounters which she would answer politely and that would be it. She started walking slowly towards the residence still deep in thought about just how much her life had changed since she witnessed the black robed magician performing strange magic through an air vent while on the run from the rest of the magicians.

So engrossed was Sonea in her thoughts that she did not notice the three novices until she almost walked into them. She caught her breath as she recognised them at once; Regin had not bothered her for a year now, not since she had publically beaten him in a formal battle. That had been the end of the bullying and now the novices made effort to include her in their conversations. Such as the conversation she had had with Veno, her lab partner, Veno looked like a typical Kyralian teenager and although he was not the brightest of people, he was fun to be around and he never took himself seriously. Even the teachers could not deny that and Sonea was sure that she had caught Lord Makin smothering an amused smile behind a disapproving frown more than once. She grinned as she remembered their conversation about the best way to make a cooling salve for rashes and burns. Veno had said that in his house they had always used sumi leaves which had been dissolved down and mixed with vinegar, he had laughed when she had told him that in the slums they just used old compost that had been drained of any juices and then mixed with bol. The sun was warm on her back and she decided to go the longer way round to the residence, on the route that took her up into the woods and past the spring that supplied the guilds water.

Akkarin was bored, he was slumped in his favourite armchair not even bothering to look interested in the report sitting in front of him. He yawned and glanced at the clock, before stretching. Sonea would be here soon, she never failed to be punctual - arriving at 5 on the dot each first day. His mind drifted to his favourite as it often did these days, she would be graduating soon to become a healer, despite all his encouragements to become a warrior. He could not deny that she would be good at her chosen profession, in fact she would be excellent but all that power she had would have made her a formidable warrior. He was suprised with himself to find that he was quite upset at the thought of her leaving the residence. In spite of himself he had liked her and found that just having her around the residence was enjoyable. " Master, you have a message" Akkarin's attention shifted to Takan who was advancing holding a scroll of parchment with his own title on it, The High Lord, printed in slanting letters. "Thankyou Takan" he murmured, his servant bowed and retreated to the kitchen to put the finishing touches to the dinner that Sonea and himself where to enjoy. He ripped open the letter and read the sheet of parchment with a mix of amusement and horror...

To the High Lord

As you know the graduation is coming up in a few months, to celebrate the new intake of magicians into our midst we have decided to hold a formal ball in which the magicians and their families will be invited. The event will be non-robes and we will have a live orchestra playing. The event shall take place in the grand hall and will be from 7:00 to 2:00 pm. We are suggesting that you and the other higher magicians and guardians of graduating novices work together to achieve the result. We must also ask you to spend at least one evening a week with your novice to help with the ball.

Yours sincerely.

Director Jerrick.

Before he could think of anything to say about this the door opened and Sonea walked in, placing her box on the floor before bowing gracefully. Akkarin considered for a moment and then smiled and ushered her upstairs.

"How where your lessons today Sonea?" He watched as she swallowed and opened her mouth to reply. "Good thank you High Lord"

" I must inform you that your lessons with Lord Yikmo will be ending"

Sonea glanced up at him with her dark eyes, "may I ask why High Lord"

"Lord Yikmo is returning to Vin, instead of his lessons you will be spending time with me every firstday and fourthday starting from tonight." He watched as Sonea's expression changed to one of horror. Was he really that intimidating and scary? He passed the letter from Jerrick over to her "I believe you would be interested in this perhaps?" Sonea's head turned slightly as she took in the words before turning to him again, "a formal ball?" she asked quietly " do I have to go?, I don't know how to dance and I haven't got any clothes for that sort of thing anyway." Akkarin frowned to him self, she had of course never learnt to dance, never even been to a ball before ... and of course she wouldn't have anything to wear. He paused thinking rapidly, hoping for inspiration to just come along. Akkarin glanced at Sonea and realised that she was still watching him, she has got quite beautiful he realised with a start. He remembered the tiny, incredibly skinny girl who had first come to the Guild 3 years ago, she had had short hair then she probably could have passed as a boy if she had wanted. But now she had grown her hair longer and wore it in a neat pony tail, she had remained skinny but had lost the scrawny look about her. As he watched her she shifted slightly in her chair and he realised that he still hadn't given her a answer, trying to compose himself he was momentarily saved by Takan as he appeared with their meal.

Sonea watched the High Lord with a growing impatience, she didn't want to go to the ball at all - it would be embarrassing having to dance in front of all the people of the houses, not to mention the other novices. But she was intrigued by the expression on the High Lords face, he had been looking at her so intensely she thought he must be angry with her, but then he had smiled and she had suddenly seen why so many women where in love with him. He could be extraordinarily handsome if he wanted. However all her good thoughts about him vanished as soon as he spoke, " I will send some servants into the city to buy some cloth to make a dress, they will take your measurements next time we are to spend an evening together, as for not knowing how to dance; then I will teach you every time we are to meet at evenings starting tonight."

Why had I said that? There were many dance teachers out there that could help her to learn to dance! Although I had to admit that the look on her face was incredibly funny, the horror on her face was unmistakable and mixed with surprise was the strangest expression I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile again and as I did so her expression changed and I couldn't tell exactly what it was. But even I couldn't lie to myself, I was excited at the prospect of getting to know more about her and to spend more time together, suddenly I was impatient for this dinner to be over. Time seemed to drag on, minutes felt like hours, finally after what felt like a week (although in fact it was only 15 minutes) Takan came and cleared away the dishes. I stood up impatient as always and watched as Sonea slowly stood up and walked over to stand by me, I felt suddenly sick with apprehension and more than that shame , she was 13 years younger than me, and my novice I shouldn't be having these feelings about her, I couldn't. I sighed as we walked together into the library, although it had shelves running all around it crammed with books, there was very little furniture which I pushed to the edges of the room with magic. Turning to face Sonea again I beckoned for her to come closer to me. She stepped forward so she was a couple of paces away from me, I could tell she was scared, wincing mentally to myself as my over imaginative brain brought up images that were not in the least helpful for myself control .I slipped closer to her catching her hand in mine and placing the other one on her waist. I pulled her closer to me, so close I could feel her heart beating away under the material of our robes. She placed one hand on my shoulder "lower" I quietly sighed. I looked up in time to see her face, the look on it puzzled me, I felt her slide a hand down until it was resting on the small of my back. "Are you ready?" I asked her,

I was fighting to keep my voice calm and level by know. God what was wrong with me, I'm supposed to be concentrating on teaching her to dance - not thinking about that...

Shit! What the hell was I doing. I was about to embarrass myself completely. My heart was pounding away in my chest, but to my surprise I felt like I was also going to enjoy myself immensely. It felt strange and not a little intoxicating to be standing this close to the High Lord. In 2 years I had never examined him closely, I hadn't realised just how tall he was - the top of my head only just reached the bottom of his shoulder; or how defined his chest was, the way his arms rippled with muscle every time he moved. Stop thinking like that Sonea. He's just my guardian, just teaching me how to dance. Probably out of kindness... God I hope I don't embarrass myself completely, Fuck, he must work out there's no other ... no stop this.

I wonder what she's thinking; maybe I should let this go, find a dance teacher for her. No, that wasn't what I wanted. To see her in the arms of another. I bit my lip "Are you okay?" I asked her again. She glanced up at me; her pretty face flushed and scarlet. "Yeah" she muttered. I hesitated then pulled her towards me as I started to step to imaginary music. "Just let yourself follow me, I'll guide you, concentrate on the rhythms. She was surprisingly good, I had expected her to be clumsy and slow , but she moved well stepping silently through the dance. She seemed to know when to pause and when to turn and pirouette in all the right places leaning, unknowingly into my body perfectly. I spun her round yet again- this time to end the dance, a second too late I saw the drinks table. Sonea slipped over it backwards. She landed awkwardly on the settee behind it with a soft scream. Then I too tripped, falling onto her so that she was pinned under my chest, her leg hooked accidently over mine. Then there was a second off stunned silence, then she groaned

"Sonea! Are you ok? I frantically pushed myself away from her and repeated the question.

"Yeah I'm alright" My heart pounded with relief and, although I tried not to think about it maybe something else?

"I think that's enough dancing for today" I smiled as I helped her to her feet "Next time we'll sort out what you are to wear".

Chapter 2

Sonea was dreading returning to the residence, not only was it completely humiliating having to learn to dance. But now she was having to do a bloody fashion parade,

"Sonea, wait"

Turning Sonea saw Veno hurrying towards her, forcing her face into what she hoped was a friendly and open smile she greeted him.

"Hey Veno, what is it"

He looked embarrassed, glancing around as if he was wishing he was anywhere but here.

"I was just wondering, you have heard of the ball"

"Yeah I heard"

"well I was just wondering, you know, you don't have to of course, but would you dance with me...,it's fine if you don't want to of course, it was a silly idea, just as friends of course, I wasn't suggesting a slow dance or anything"

"It's fine Veno"

Sonea cut in smiling

"Honestly, I'd love to have a dance with you, but it might be a good idea to wear knee pads or something, I don't want to cause you an injury"

Sonea watched his face break into a huge smile of relief,

"Thanks, I'll bear it in mind. See you tomorrow Sonea"

"Yeah see you"

Sonea watched him walk away the smile slipping from her face as she then turned to walk to the residence. "Best just get this over and done with then"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks if you have stuck with me so far! Really I am so nervous, this is my first fanfic and I'm very busy so I don't know if I'll ever fully complete it but I hope I do.

Thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me, so keep clicking!

I actually made a YouTube video of who I think should play the cast of The Black Magician, I would love it if you would check it out.

Here is a link

.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=QSWrsGRRWs0

Sonea snorted as she saw the next dress, it was a red silk gown that would have been beautiful on someone who was tall enough to wear it, Sonea looked like she had just used it to parachute in, the smooth material of the dress billowed around, emanating out in undulating roles of scarlet.

"Defiantly not"

The harsh voiced, middle aged man barked out from where he was strutting about examining various samples of material and sipping amber coloured liquid.

"Look at her for Christ's sakes…. No! Not that one you fool we don't want her to look like she's had a muslin based anaphylactic shock"

It was like this every time Sonea shuffled out of the changing room, Kaspar of Deramin was a well-respected and hugely successful dress designer. However today must be an off day. Sonea had tried on mermaid dresses, sweetheart dresses, ball gowns, evening gowns yet still Kaspar disapproved, his condemnation sending his staff scurrying in order to find yet another dress. At least the High Lord wasn't here, he had urgent business in the city.

"Ahh My Lady, if you would be so kind…"

Sonea blinked and her eyes focused in on one of Kaspar's employees, holding out a large bundle of white silk and shoes that could have probably been used as a murder weapon. Repressing a sigh, I snatched the dress and shoes from the girl and shuffled back into the changing room.

Akkarins POV

God…This is just ridiculous, why was everyone even arguing about it. As far as I was concerned Ambassador Dannyl was doing a brilliant job, and everyone knew what the Elyne court was like.

At least it was proving a distraction from what I had been trying not to think about for a week. I still felt slightly guilty when I thought about what I was doing with Sonea. I should get a proper expert in or a servant to sort this out, Thank god Kaspar had been in Kyralia, sorting out his new collection of…garments. I can look like I know about dancing, but dresses, not exactly my specialty.

"So I conclude this meeting to be over" Called King Merin,

"Ambassador Dannyl will remain in Elyne, for the time being we will assume his relaitionship is one of work and that he has no further knowledge of his servants antics".

As I stood up to leave the room, I found Lorlen at my shoulder,

"Seems as if Dannyl has got himself in a bit of bother"

"Tayend of Tremmelin is a trusted and respected member of the Elyne community, to part him and Ambassador Dannyl would be seen as a rebuke as much as anything

"You're probably right, Dannyl's faced worse, And he isn't stupid, he knows if he is discovered to have tendencies for this man it will throw the whole Guild into shame"

Reaching the carriage I turned to Lorlen,

"Will you be accompanying me back?"

"I'm afraid not… I have to check with Captain Osen, some nasty business about what appears to be a group of thieves plotting to attack the purges, I'll see you around old friend"

"Well good luck, and let's try not to bring back any rogues this time!"

Swinging myself into the dark interior of the musty carriage, "This one's causing me enough trouble as it is" I muttered darkly.

Sonea' POV

I finally managed to extract myself from the enormous dress it sunk to the floor leaving me standing in an emanating puddle of red. I pulled the white silk over my head impatiently, for my life I could not understand why it was taking so long to pick a dress of all things! They weren't even particularly comfortable, they always seemed too tight in all the wrong areas or too long and the shoes, goddamn don't get me started on the shoes, how was I supposed to walk in things like them let alone dance?

I finally pulled the white dress on and waited while Kaspars employees tugged and pinched the material. Eventually for what seemed like the 100th time I tottered into the overheated room and spun slowly around in front of the short, plump fashion designer.

Preparing myself for another heave of rebukes and criticisms, I turned to face him, but to my surprise the man's face was a picture of delight,

"That's it," he cried

"Perfect, you look radiant"

He continued to exclaim his delight (very) loudly and clap his hands together, I was wondering what the fuss was about and rather glad the ordeal seemed to be over. The heat was getting to me and my feet absolutely killed. Sending a burst of healing power to relieve the pain I coughed hoping to get his attention.

"Can I get changed back now"

"yes, yes of course you may my dear, Someone will fold that dress up for you, my dear, and remember.. If anyone asks where you acquired such a masterpiece be sure to tell them it was Kaspar of Deramin!"

I assured and him I would and smiled as sweetly as I possibly could,

10 minutes later I was lying sprawled on my bed massaging my poor poor feet, well fuck Kaspar, I was never going to that ball and that I decided as I wriggled under my sheets, was that.

**Okay so I am really not happy with this chapter but it has taken me ages so it will have to do, I hope I can get other chapters up (fairly quickly) but me being me it could be ages..**

**You know what helps though.. yeah, you guessed **

**REVIEWS! **

**Thanks for reading, xxx **


End file.
